New York is So Not Heaven
by KayleeRae
Summary: Loretta Blake is back form Aussie and is sick of super hot Owen- her ex-bestfriend when he has anaffair with his best friends girlfrien since kindergarden.- Must read! Gossip:The Carlyles- don't have to read the Carlyles to understand! Read!


3 all characters are Cecily Von Ziegers, except Loretta Blake, she is mine!

Gossip Girl here, and look whose back! It's the one and only L leaving JFK airport. And it seems O doesn't know his best friends back. I'll be there for the reunion

Loretta Blake click clacked through the hallways of JFK, going as slow as possible, it's not like there's anyone waiting for her anyways. Her ex-best friend, who just so happened to be a guy, a really hot, used-to-be-single-guy, but who is apparently dating some other girl she despised of, is probably mackin her. Anyways her brother's in LA shooting another movie or something hollywoodtastic, as he liked to call it. Her mother was in France shooting magazine covers for Teen Vogue, even though she's a 50 year old lady, her father was still in Australia, where she was she still was but, she had to come back to dreadful private school and deal with the rumors about how she slept with the St. Jude's head swim team coach, just because she said he had nice abs, which she only answered because someone asked. Gosh Manhattan was such a big flippin fake, full of lies and spies city! If you're in for the full story, than here's how it goes. One night, well actually two weeks ago, there was the St. Jude's swim team auction off, and of course Loretta was best friends with the star swimmer, Owen Carlyle, and Owen had been acting weird lately and well, before anyone knew it Owen was in the ladies restroom making out with his other best friend's girlfriend, Kelsey or Kat or whatever you wanna call her. Well Loretta's date for the evening had disappeared some where in the hotel, and so had Rhys's (his date was Kelsey) so they both were stuck waiting by the bathrooms. Loretta was of course already pissed off at Owen because he had gotten mad at the fact that she had brought a date? Anyways so Rhys had gone into the lady's room to check to see if Kelsey was in there and Loretta had followed him. Then when they opened the door there were Owen and Kelsey making out right there in front of them. So Rhys had run off to some hotel suite by himself crying, and Loretta had called her rich daddy, and was in Australia on her dad's yacht. Now she was back after two weeks of heaven. Yip-pee! Not."Excuse me, can you help me with my luggage" Loretta asked sweetly to her cab driver.

"It's the big Louis Vuttion one to the right", she the cab driver packed her suitcase up safely in the back, she headed to her mom's Upper East Side mansion, and then planned on taking her big Labrador, Nugget; to central park for some must needed fresh air.

Owen Carlyle plopped down on the green grass in Central Park, after a long run. Things have gotten pretty hectic in his life lately and there's been no one to turn to since Rhys won't talk to him and Loretta left the continent, and no one's really sure where Baby, his younger sister is. And his other sister Avery is way too busy for him right now especially since she got an intern job at a magazine. His girlfriend Kat is great and all but she's always busy looked around only to see a platinum Blonde haired girl, with her dog, who looked a whole lot like Nugget, Loretta's dog?"Loretta?" Owen asked.

"Crap" Loretta whispered, it was Owen her ex- best friend. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She couldn't just ignore him though; she walked over to where he was sitting.

"Wow, Loretta you look gorgeous" Owen said.

"Thanks, all I did was Die my hair a little blonder, though" Loretta said.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much, I didn't think I was ever going to get to see you again, I mean I heard you on the phone in the bathroom, cause you called your dad right in front of me and Kelsey, But I didn't think you were serious." Owen said.

"Yeah, I've um, been on my dad's yacht in Australia, and one thing you should learn about me is when I say something I mean it." said Loretta.

"Why did you leave anyway? Without saying a goodbye?" said Owen.

"I said goodbye to all the people I needed to say goodbye to, Owen. You weren't really one of them" said Loretta.

"I don't understand" Owen said, raising his voice a little.

"First of all Owen you had no reason to get upset about the fact that I brought a date, also me and Rhys walk into the ladies room only to find you making out with Kelsey, Rhys girlfriend at the time, another thing is you need to understand the fact that I am a girl, I am a very pretty girl, so guys are going to like me and you can't get mad because we are not together, and we will never, ever be together at all. I'm just sick of your crap, and I don't want to be friends with someone who is going to be a constant drama queen, like you were at the auction. Oh and one more thing Owen, I will jump at any chance I have to get out of New York, because I'm DONE!" Loretta said, before she started walking back down the trail with a very impatient Nugget.

"You're not done" Owen said.

Loretta turned around to face Owen.

"I am Done".


End file.
